


To fall in love

by Acelia



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Introspection, Swordfighting, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acelia/pseuds/Acelia
Summary: She tore down every single wall he had built around his heart. But did Karma really mind?





	To fall in love

The walls he had built around his heart had begun to crumble slowly but surely. Walls of thick stones, solid and unmovable protected by barbed wires and catapults, ready to attack any emotional response his heart tried to invoke. It had stood for months now, had survived countless attacks and invasions and suddenly…. Suddenly a small princess, managed to take it down brick by brick. 

 

In the beginning Karma had taught, she would lose interest in their little training sessions. He liked the princess well enough, but in his mind she was still a fickle thing. Lucette was at the beginning of her journey, a journey Karma knew all too well. He had also wanted to prove to the world, that he was more than the vain man everybody saw in him. So he had taken Lucette under his wings and he had begun to teach her the art of the sword. Their first lessons had been hard, Karma teasing and prodding at Lucette to see how far he could go. He criticised her handling, her movement, her steps. There was so much work to be done! 

 

But…

 

She hadn’t given up. Lucette came back every day, gave as good as she got. Met every witty comment with one of her own, and her swordsman ship got better. A little bit every day. And Lucette seemed to change with it. Here they weren’t Lady Karma and the Ice princess. 

 

Just Klaude and Lucette.

 

The first time she got him with her sword, her smile had knocked him off his feet. His heart fluttered at the sight, for she shined as bright as the sun itself in that moment. And the first wall was torn down.

 

The second was obliterated with a single sentence. 

 

“I really enjoy our time together Klaude.” 

 

Nobody in his entire life had wanted to spend time with him just because… he was Klaude. Besides his family, everybody had wanted something from him. 

 

Money, 

 

power, 

 

sex. 

 

It was never just about him, about his mere presence. 

 

Klaude started to look forward to their nightly routine. It wasn’t because he enjoyed watching Lucette move, or to see how her eyes shined with delight once she finished a task. Or to listen to her tell him stories about her daily life… Of course not! He just wished to… further her physical education!

 

And the last barrier had been torn down by his own treacherous heart.

The training has been hard. Lucette’s skill had gotten better and better over the last few weeks, so Karma had pushed her more and more. Their fights have gone from simple exercises to the start of a dance. Lucette could parry a lot of his attacks and got some hits in herself. Sweat began to trickle down his back, he had to concentrate, he could no longer anticipate Lucette’s attacks so easily. She tried to flank him, he evaded the attack  with a single step to the side. A move that came out of nowhere for Lucette. She stumbled straight into his arms. Karma never knew that Lucette smelled like rose’s, that her body was so petite but felt so right… 

 

Shit…

 

He could feel the veins ensnaring his heart.

 

he never stood a chance against such perfection. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet! If you did pls leave a comment or a kudo that would make my day!
> 
> Check me out at klaudealmonte on tumblr!


End file.
